


Communidale on Jingle Jangle during the Gas LEak Year

by Koats_N_Goats



Category: Community (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koats_N_Goats/pseuds/Koats_N_Goats
Summary: Basically a Community, Riverdale crackfic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Communidale on Jingle Jangle during the Gas LEak Year

**Author's Note:**

> tw kalvin garrah, be shapiro, blood/death, uhh in general this is weird
> 
> characters:  
> Jugbed Nadir  
> Brittonica  
> Battie Cooperson/Dark Battie  
> Archoy Barnes  
> Hiram Hawthorne  
> Changryl Blossom  
> Jeff P Jones :D  
> Pop Shirley and Pop Magnitude  
> Shawty  
> Kalvin Shapiro  
> Me (Rowan) extra gay with a hint of tran  
> Craige Grundy Pelton  
> The Guitar  
> Cello There ;)   
> And of course, Preteen Army Blossom

It was a dark stormy evening and everyone was really horny. But because of the current pandemic everyone had to be horny...alone. Kalvin Shapiro called Shawty to see how she was doing. “Hey shawty, how's it going?” Kalvin said in a shaky voice. “Nothing much..” Shawty said with a hint of desperation. All of a sudden gunshots broke their conversation and an awkward silence ensued. “Holy shit” KAlvin muttered under his breath. He called his neighbor, Changryl Blossom to check if she had heard the gunshots as well. Shawty wonders why Kalvin just hung up on her and just went back to being horny.

“You chang?” (you rang?) She said, picking up the phone.   
“Are you okay? I heard shots”  
“I didn’t hear anything, although i havent seen preteen army in a long while…. Im suspecting something”

Yeah so anyways they went looking for preteen army blossom. “Oh my chang!” Changryl said ,nsec mo;x,z’sA  
Q_X}W

tHEY found preteen army, shot in the head, laying by the shore of the river “Its like lord of the flies in here”

“Hell yeah that’s my favorite book!!!!”  
“Bro someone’s DYING”  
“I know but thats still a good book tho”  
“Okay yeah true”

Changryl and Kalvin walk over to preteen army’s decaying body. They watch as their body bleeds out. Shawty then runs into the scene screaming “WHY ARENT YOU GUYS DOING ANYTHING!!” Changryl and Kalvin then realize that they have just been watching preteen army die without doing anything. Changryl and Kalvin each grab one of Preteen army’s legs and shawty grabbed their shoulders. And together they placed them on a table at Pop Shirley’s and gave them some ice and a towel. After awhile Preteen army began waking up. They weakly asked the others “Can i get a milkshake?” Shawty nods and immediately runs to the back to get Preteen army a milkshake. Kalvin asks them “What happened trender?!” Preteen gives kalvin a dirty look and dies out of spite 🤪. Kalvin then mutters “Well whatever, you’re just a twanny anyway.” Changryl then slaps Kalvin across the face (deserved tbh) and yells “Bro what the fuc you just killed them you idiot ben shapiro lookin ass, transphobic ass, dumbass, nasty ass bitchhhh!!” Kalvin then begins to cry “Im sorry, I wont do it again I promise.” Kalvin lifts his pinky to Changryl and Changryl wraps her pinky around his. 

Shawty returned with the milkshake to see preteen army dead. She drops the glass and sobs for some reason. They hid the body and decided never to speak of this again. Their secret is safe…. Or is it?

End of Chapter 1


End file.
